


Radiodust collection

by PurpleBastard



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short Stories, prompts, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBastard/pseuds/PurpleBastard
Summary: On going collection of random prompts and one shots for Radiodust.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	1. Game Night

It had become a nightly routine for the two of them. When everyone else in the hotel were asleep. They’d meet up in the parlour to play one of the many board games Charlie had acquired. They would play and make light conversation. Turns out Angel had quiet a lot of interesting things to share. Alastor had found out by simply listening to the other demon talk. He might not be book smart but Angel sure was street smart. It came from being part of one of the biggest Italian mafia families in New York. You got smart or you got shot.

One thing they had in common was their love for their mothers. They’d swap stories about their mothers and their recipes. Since both demons had a passion for cooking that had become another thing that tied them together. Alastor and Angel had cooked together on several occasions. They’d even host Sunday dinners together for everyone in the hotel. Making everyone feel part of a family. Dysfunctional as it might be. But still, a family.

But the late game nights were theirs alone. This particular evening Alastor had suggested they’d play Scrabble. Angel had groaned but agreed. Word games were not his strong suit but he’d indulge Alastor. They set the board and tiles up and began to play. The Radio Demon more focused than usual. Angel could tell as Alastor for the third time had not heard his question when asked if he wanted a drink. Angel chuckled and shook his head.

“Something on your mind tonight, Smiles?”

“No, not at all! Simply focused on the game, my dear.” 

Angel nodded and played his turn before getting up to fetch them both a round of whiskey from the bar. Husk would simply have to deal with it. Returning with the tumblers he handed Alastor one and was about to sit back down when he noticed the words played out on the board so far. His eyes widened and he looked to Alastor who met his gaze, smiling as always, although he did appear rather nervous.

The words Alastor had spelled out so far read. “Will. You. Marry. Me”

“Are…are you being serious?” Angel finally found his voice.

“Why of course my dear. Always am. Especially about these things.” 

Alastor was about to stand up, feeling it more appropriate during these circumstances. But he was instead thrown back in his chair as Angel threw himself around his neck, landing on his lap with a smile full of tears of happiness.

“Yes! I’ll marry you.” he choked out.

It took Alastor a second to compose himself now that Angel was on his lap and draped around him. He smiled lovingly at the other demon as he held him tenderly. Their lips met in a deep, loving kiss. They might be in Hell. But now they had an each other. For an eternity.


	2. Bacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel comes back to the hotel and smells bacon burning!

Angel came back to the hotel after a long night at the porn studio. He was dead tired and all he wanted was to grab a snack and crawl into bed to cuddle Fat Nuggets. He was so thankful for his little pet pig. The little pig demon had on more than one occasion helped keep Angel stay afloat. He’d make sure to grab a snack for his pet as well. 

As he got closer to the hotel kitchen he picked up on a smell. Someone was cooking despite it being almost four in the morning. It sure smelled good though. That mouth watering smell of bacon. 

Wait. Bacon. 

A horrible realization came over Angel as he more or less threw himself through the doors to the kitchen. Eyes wide in panic as he looked around. 

Alator was standing at the stove. He was wearing an apron and had a white chef’s hat on his head. He turned around fully to face Angel in a surprised manner, tongs in hand. The radio demon noted the panicked look on the spider demons face. 

“Why hello there Angel! Whatever is the matter?”

“Don’t fucking start with me! What are ya cooking?!” Angel demanded as he stalked towards Alastor. Pointing a finger at him.

“Why it’s bacon!” Alastor declared with a big grin.

Angel was about to say something when he noticed a high rise chair at the kitchen table. Fat Nuggets was sitting in the high chair, bib and all. He made a happy sound upon seeing Angel. The spider demon started at his pet, then looked to Alastor and back again to his pig.

“What the hell is going on here?” He demanded, crossing all four of his arms across his fluffy chest, glaring at Alastor.

“Fat Nuggets was hungry so I’m cooking him some breakfast!” The radio demon turned back to the pan of sizzling bacon, making sure it wasn’t burnt. 

“Ya serving my pig BACON?!” Angel threw his hands in the air.

“Why yes. Pigs will eat anything!” 

Alastor placed the bacon on a plate that already had a stack of pancakes on it. He walked over to the table and set the plate down in front of Fat Nuggets who squealed in delight and began eating. Angel stared at the pig eating then looking at Alastor. He couldn’t believe the evil radio demon was cooking breakfast for his pet.

“Would you like some breakfast as well, Angel?” Alastor asked as he returned to the stove, not waiting for an answer. 

“Uh, sure.” Angel took a seat at the table.

Before long, Alastor placed a plate down in front of Angel. He also set a plate down for himself before pouring them both coffee. With a snap of his fingers, the apron and hat disappeared. He sat down opposite Angel. 

“Bon Appetit!” The deer demon beamed at Angel who smiled back, genuinely touched.

“Thanks, Smiles.” 

Fat Nuggets looked between the two demons. He loved both of his daddies.


	3. Whack

“Oh, you’re better than I thought!” Angel smiled and panted.

“What did you expect?” Alastor huffed a bit.

“You just don’t seem the type, yah know? Oh! That’s good!” Angel groaned a bit.

“There is a type for this sort of thing?” Alastor’s breathing was a bit heavy. 

“I guess not!” Angel couldn’t help but chuckle in the middle of it all. 

The Radio Demon ever grinning gave Angel a sideways look. He hadn’t used his body in this fashion in a long time. He was honestly surprised he could manage some of these positions. Of course he would never admit that to the spider demon. 

Angel was thoroughly enjoying himself. Finally havin the Radio Demon alone in this fashion. It was even better than he could have ever imagined. Alastor actually made Angel strain his own body for once. 

“This will have to be our final round...ah...Angel. I’ve business to attend.” Alastor almost groaned.

“Aw, really? But it’s so good.” Angel complained 

“I’m certain we can do it again at another time.” Alastor assured him and he meant it.

Angel groaned again and stretched his long body. He was almost there. Just a little bit more.

WHACK 

The ball hit the square on the wall and the game was over. Alastor had won.

Both demons stood there, clutching their rackets, panting hard. 

Angel almost couldn’t believe Alastor had agreed to playing Squash with him. But the Radio Demon, ever full of surprises, had not only agreed but even shown up dressed for the occasion. Red shorts and tank top along with a red sweat band on his head. Angel has to bite his tongue so not to call the other demon cute. 

Alastor had indeed had more fun that expected and Angel had proved to be an exceptional good partner. He had to admit the spider demon looked rather charming in his white boots, tennis skirt and belly shirt. Not that he would ever admit such a thing. 

“Same time next week?” Alastor suggested with a friendly grin.

“You got it, Smiles!” Angel grinned back.


End file.
